In the golf industry, club design often takes into consideration many design factors, including weight, weight distribution, spin rate, coefficient of restitution, characteristic time, volume, face area, sound, materials, construction techniques, durability, and many other considerations. Historically, club designers have been faced with performance trade-offs between design features that enhance one aspect of club performance while reducing at least one other aspect of club performance. For example, lighter weight can often lead to faster club speed, which often leads to greater distance; however, clubs that are too light weight can become uncontrollable by the user. In another example, thinner club faces often lead to distance gains, but thinning faces reduces durability in manufacture. Yet another example, high-tech materials may be used in various club designs to achieve performance results, but the gains may not justify the added costs of material acquisition and processing. The challenges of engineering modern golf clubs center largely around maximizing performance benefits while minimizing design trade-offs.